The Last Kusagari
Summary The Last Kusagari, or simply "The Hero", is the mysterious and reticent cowboy samurai protagonist of the game Red Steel 2. After returning home to his clan from a 5 year banishment, he returned to find that the Kusagari clan has all been slain by villains in search of the fabled Sora Katana that he owned. In response, The Kusagari vowed he would avenge the Kusagari clan by destroying those responsible. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-B Name: The Hero, The Kusagari, The Sword-Slinger Origin: Red Steel 2 Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Cowboy, Samurai, Last of the Kusagari clan Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master swordsman and marksman, Skilled athlete, brawler, and martial artist, Acute senses, Blind-fighting, Energy Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Limited Telekinesis Attack Potency: City Block level (Can strike the earth hard enough to create small earthquakes, able to trade blows with the likes of Okaji and Shinjiro), can destroy/bypass armor with the Double-Barrel shotgun and The Crush technique Speed: Subsonic with Hypersonic reactions and combat speed (Can casually deflect rapid-fire bullets, blitzed two separate enemies simultaneously who were each able to swing several times faster than a fired bullet) Lifting Strength: Unknown, likely at least Class 1 (Physically superior to Big Bills and at least on par with Okaji) Striking Strength: City Block Class Durability: City Block level (Can withstand numerous blade slashes, bullets, explosions, and energy attacks, including a massive explosion generated by an exploding train, took hits from Okaji and Shinjiro) Stamina: Peak Human Range: Extended melee range with the Sora Katana, dozens to hundreds of meters with firearms and sword techniques Standard Equipment: The highly durable and powerful Sora Katana, .357 Longarm revolver, Double-Barrel shotgun, Sidewinder lever-action rifle, Johnny Gun, armor (Can absorb up to four hits) Intelligence: Above average, extremely skilled combatant Weaknesses: Has limited ammunition for his firearms, armor needs time to replenish itself outside of combat Notable Attacks/Techniques: * The Eagle: A charged upwards strike that knocks an enemy skyward. * The Tiger: Surrounds the Sora Katana in an energy field, which parries an attack and stuns enemies close by. * The Bear: Punches the ground, creating a shockwave that emanates outwards. Good for crowd control. * The Dragon: Slashes the air, creating an energy wave that blows enemies backwards. * The Cobra: Locks on to multiple targets, then fires at each with the Longarm at super-speeds. Can break an enemy's guard. * The Rush: Blitzes forward with the katana ready, striking a foe. * The Guillotine: An overhead, jumping sword slice. * The Matador: Dodges whilst slashing at his side. * The Shot: Dodges wide whilst firing one of his firearms. * The Storm: A sweeping spin attack that strikes all nearby enemies. * The Ram: Dashes forward and bashes an enemy's weapon with the hilt of his katana, breaking their guard and briefly stunning them. * The Crush: Dodges backwards, then steps up to a target and strikes them with all of his might, damaging or breaking their armor. * The Reaper: Dashes forward with a fearsome backhanded swipe, dealing immense damage to the struck target as well as additional damage to enemies even near him during his dash. * Ricochet: Can ricochet his bullets off of floors, walls, etc. with the .357 Longarm. * Armor Break: Can bust apart armor with his attacks, particularly while using the Double-Barrel. * Explosive Rounds: Bullets that generate explosions; Used in conjunction with the Sidewinder. * Cover Destruction: Can mow down an enemy's cover with the Johnny Gun. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Red Steel Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Antiheroes Category:Energy Users Category:Game Characters Category:Light Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Sword Users Category:Gun Users Category:Samurai Category:Martial Artists Category:Humans Category:Weapon Masters Category:Athletes Category:Brawlers Category:Tier 8 Category:Cowboys